


The Fanboy Complication

by spiders_stars



Series: Fanboy!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go of Jared isn’t in the cards for Jensen. Thankfully, Jared seems to feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanboy Complication

“What time is your flight?”

Jensen blew out a shaky breath and slowly tucked in the sleeves on his shirt, laying it over the pictures neatly placed in the hard protector in his suitcase. Even though Jensen had skipped out on the panels and autograph sessions on Saturday, Jared had turned up Sunday night with pictures signed by every guest star that had been at the con. They were even personalized and Jensen had been so excited he nearly climbed up Jared’s body to show his appreciation. 

They’d spent the entire night tangled together between the sheets and Jensen knew he would never grow tired of Jared’s lips on his skin. He would likely also never forget this man and Jensen wasn’t really certain he’d be able to handle that. Because he was pretty sure that in a few short hours, once he left Jared’s side, the only time he’d ever see him again was on TV every Thursday night as per usual. 

It was enough to make his heart ache. Jensen swallowed thickly and kept his gaze on the clothes he was slowly folding. “One-thirty. I guess I should head to the airport pretty soon.”

“I’ll take you,” Jared said quickly, quicker than Jensen anticipated, and that pinch in his chest slammed forward full force. It was kind of horrible to imagine that Jared wanted him gone so quickly he was willing to drive Jensen there himself.

Jensen smiled sadly down at the pair of pants he placed in his suitcase and sighed. “That eager to be rid of me, huh?”

“What?” Jared nearly whispered the words and a moment later a strong hand was gripping Jensen’s arm, twisting him back until he had no choice but to look up and meet dark hazel eyes. “Never really stopped doubting me, huh?”

Jensen dragged his tongue slowly over his lips, watching as Jared’s eyes tracked the movement. “Just... come on Jared, I’m not stupid. This- it’s been the best weekend of my life, I can’t imagine ever having anything so amazing again, but I’m not foolish enough to think you’ll actually want anything more to do with me once I’m gone. I’m just some spazzy fifteen year-old fanboy. You could have anyone.”

The smile on Jared’s lips was small and fond and Jensen was actually kind of used to seeing it even though Sam Winchester never smiled like that at anyone. Jared’s fingers lifted to trail along Jensen’s jaw and he stepped closer, dipping down to slowly kiss him. “I can tell you it’s more than that a thousand times but it won’t make you believe me. I’ll convince you though, you’ll see.”

All the air caught in Jensen’s lungs and he arched up into the heat of Jared, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s shoulders. “And um, how are you gonna do that?”

“I’ll tell you later, tomorrow, when I call you.” Jared chuckled softly and slid his arm under Jensen’s ass, lifting him up off the ground. As Jensen’s legs instantly wrapped around Jared’s body the man stepped forward, pressing Jensen up against the wall and rolling his hips forward. Their lips were sliding together, slow then harder then slow once more and Jensen was as caught up as he had been all weekend. None of this, not a single moment, ever got old. 

He moaned as the kiss broke and his head fell against the wall, exposing his neck for Jared’s searching lips. He was still in just his boxers and Jared took advantage of it, working his hand up under the material and palming Jensen’s cock. Jensen dug his nails in Jared’s hair and groaned, rolling down against Jared in search for more of the heat, more of the friction.

“Gonna fuck you right here,” Jared panted into his neck, shifting Jensen against the wall to work at his own jeans. 

It was easy to arch into the heat of Jared’s body, knowing the man would support his weight and hold him there. The heady rush that came from Jared so easily carrying him around hadn’t faded and Jensen moaned loudly once more. He was sure the man knew just what this did to him, how much it turned him on, but it wasn’t as if Jensen even wanted to hide it.

“Get ‘em wet,” Jared demanded thickly and slid two fingers between Jensen’s lips, his hips rolling forward so the open fly of his jeans rubbed against Jensen’s ass. 

The moan falling from Jensen was impossibly louder, his hips rocking hard back against Jared’s cock and his tongue working steady circle-sweeps over his fingers. The moment Jared deemed them wet enough the man was jerking back and twisting Jensen against the wall once more. He pulled at Jensen’s boxers until they were low enough to expose his ass and cock and Jensen gasped when both fingers suddenly slid hard up into him. 

Over the last few days Jared had taken him so many times Jensen was sore and he was still mostly stretched. It made the sensation of Jared’s fingers in him no less amazing though and Jensen rocked shamelessly back into the stretch, already needing more. 

“Jared, please,” Jensen groaned and clutched hard at Jared’s shoulders. “Need you, need you in me. Please.”

“Love hearing you beg, baby,” Jared moaned, his fingers pressing hard up into Jensen a moment longer before withdrawing completely. “Grab the shelf, hold on for a minute.”

Jensen blinked blearily at his lover for a moment before reaching up and above him, grabbing the shelf in question. He held tight as Jared dropped his hands and undid the fastenings on his jeans the rest of the way, shoving them down and off and bringing his hand up to spit in. It was a little less than glamorous but Jensen couldn’t work up enough brain power to complain.

Especially not when the blunt head of Jared’s cock was lining up at his entrance and nudging forward. The sting was just barely there this time, rippling through Jensen in a wave, and he slowly let his hands drop down to Jared’s shoulders, curling to hold on for dear life. “Go. Do it. Move, Jared.”

That was apparently enough encouragement for Jared. In a flash he was pulling his hips back and thrusting hard up into Jensen, driving right up against his prostate in sharp thrusts that didn’t slow. Jensen wove his fingers in Jared’s hair, clutching tightly and rolling his hips down to meet each of Jared’s steady thrusts upwards. Each breath he pulled in was painful and his legs around Jared’s waist tightened, muscles clenching like a vice.

“Oh god, yes, so good, Jared. _Fuck_ ,” Jensen moaned and fell forward hard enough to capture Jared’s lips in a deep kiss. 

He wanted to stay like this forever, wanted Jared to never pull out of him except to keep up the brutal snaps of his fucking forward. Even the hard rub of the wall against his back didn’t bother Jensen, simply dragged those moans deeper and longer from the pit of his stomach. 

“So fucking perfect,” Jared gasped against Jensen’s neck, teeth dragging slowly over flushed skin. “Close, baby, come with me. Jesus.”

Jared didn’t even have to touch his cock and Jensen was coming, his orgasm boiling through his system in the best, most intoxicating wave. It was enough to suck all the last of the air from his lungs and Jensen arched into his lover’s body, riding out his climax in slow twists and writhes. Once more their lips came together, slowly sliding and parting as their tongues swept forward, and Jensen’s moan was nearly a whimper.

When Jared pulled out Jensen felt the loss of the heat and stretch like a knife in his heart. This could very well be the last time he had Jared buried in him and Jensen nearly couldn’t stand the idea. His arms tightened around Jared’s shoulders and he clung to the man, inhaling deeply to try and ease off the sting of tears.

“Hey,” Jared murmured softly and carried him from the wall to the bed, gently sitting and stroking down his back. “It’s only going to be goodbye for a little while, okay? We’ll be together again, soon, I promise.”

Jensen wasn’t entirely sure that Jared wasn’t just placating him. Who wanted to make a kid cry, after all? But he didn’t call the man on it because it didn’t seem very fair. If Jared was, by some very slim chance, telling the truth then Jensen didn’t want to hurt his feelings. So he just pulled back and captured Jared’s lips against his own, sliding his fingers up through Jared’s hair for one last delicious slide of the silky smooth locks. 

It seemed almost impossible to believe that just a few days ago he’d arrived in Canada and all he wanted was a minute of Jared’s time, he would have been okay with that. But fate had other things in mind apparently and now, Jensen was completely doomed. Well, his heart was at least. 

~~

The airport was busy, as most airports were, and Jensen stared out the black tinted window, sighing softly. Warm thick fingers slid through his and Jensen turned to give Jared a shaky smile. He wanted to slide across the seat and crush their lips together but the man driving the dark SUV could easily see them and Jensen was pretty sure Jared didn’t want this secret exposed.

Apparently, Jared didn’t care all that much. He dragged Jensen flush against his side and kissed him deeply, his fingers combing back through Jensen’s hair in a familiar tightening sweep. He wished Jared could come inside with him, waste away the hours together before Jensen’s flight, but there was no way the man could take that risk. If anyone photographed them together, the amount of questions would be far too intense, not to mention the legal consequences Jared would possibly be faced with.

“I don’t know how I got lucky enough to meet you,” Jared murmured quietly enough that the driver for sure wouldn’t be able to hear. His forehead dropped to Jensen’s and he sighed softly. “But I’m really, really grateful for it.”

Jensen’s lips twitched in a small smile and he reached up, caressing along Jared’s jaw for a long moment. “Did you um, you want my ph-”

“Already got it.” Jared grinned as he straightened up, patting his pocket where his phone was tucked away. “I’ll text you, so you have mine. Then I want you to call when you get home safely, okay? As soon as you can get away from everyone.”

It sounded a little too easy in Jensen’s mind. Like Jared was just pretending to have somehow magically gotten his number and now he could brush off the kid without any worry about the endless phone calls Jensen would undoubtedly make. If Jensen were just a little braver, stronger, more confident, he would probably have asked for Jared’s number right then and there. 

Since he wasn’t, Jensen simply pulled Jared into another hug and extended kiss before sliding back. “Thank you,” he breathed, giving Jared a weak smile, barely blinking because he wanted to savor every moment of Jared before him. “I... I’ve never had such a great weekend. You... just, thanks.”

Jared’s smile was that fond softness again but this time it was also a little knowing and his hand caught Jensen’s before he could slide away, squeezing tightly. “I’ll talk to you soon, I promise.” 

It was impossible to get any words out so Jensen simply nodded and forced himself forward, dragging his bag with him. He couldn’t look back at the SUV, couldn’t see if Jared was watching him go. Instead he ducked his head down and followed the mass of people, only looking up to find the sign for his airline. 

Naturally, there was a line, there was _always_ a line at airports, and Jensen blinked rapidly to clear the growing tears as he stepped up to the back. He could totally do this. Just because he’d basically given his heart away to the most perfect man in the universe it was... well, whatever. He could _totally_ handle it.

Then, his phone went off.

_Miss you already._

Jensen blinked at the screen several times, staring at the number on the display and wondering if he’d really let himself believe it was who he hoped it was. 

_Told you I’d text. Stop doubting me ;)_

Swallowing thickly, Jensen quickly tapped at the phone, saving Jared’s number and staring just a moment longer at the name on the screen. Despite the weekend they’d spent together, those simple little words on the screen were enough to make his heart flutter excitedly in his chest. 

His fingers were nearly shaking as he started up a reply, working words over in his mind, trying to determine what sounded the least lame.

 **Jensen:** _Never doubted you. Miss you already too_

The line ahead of him moved and Jensen took a step, his grip tightening on his phone. He thumbed back to the menu screen just to see the picture he’d taken the night before, his and Jared’s hands pressed together, fingers laced. It was beautiful and simple and tears pricked along Jensen’s eyelids again as his phone chirped once more.

 **Jared:** _Whatever, you totally did. Don’t forget about me._

All the air hitched in Jensen’s lungs and he closed his eyes to try and fight back the rise of tears. Damn Jared. He wasn’t supposed to make Jensen feel so out of control like this. But then, he’d been making Jensen feel like this from the very moment they met in the hallway outside their hotel rooms. Back when Jensen had that momentary fear he was about to find himself face-to-face with a crazy Canadian serial killer.

 **Jensen:** _Could never forget about you. You don’t forget me either okay?_

Once more the line moved forward and Jensen forced himself into motion. His phone chirped again and it seemed too fast, like Jared couldn’t possibly respond so quickly. Or maybe he could and this would be the time he reminded Jensen that he was a thirty year old celebrity that had better things to do with his life then put up with some self-conscious little kid.

 **Jared:** _Impossible. Text me when you’re through security, yeah?_

Jensen let out all the breath he’d been holding in his lungs in a steady whoosh, lips twitching in a soft smile as he responded to the text. Okay, maybe it really was time to start believing Jared. Maybe this whole thing really would work out somehow.

~~

“Jensen!”

The squeal of his mother’s voice rang through the airport and Jensen flinched before forcing his eyes up from his phone. His mom and dad were waiting for him just past the security point, his mom waving like a crazy person, go figure, but Jensen was maybe a little more distracted by the vibration of his phone. 

**Jared:** _Glad you landed safely. Call when you can. Been thinking of you._

A flush crawled up Jensen’s cheeks and he quickly tucked his phone into his pocket before hurrying forward. After all, the sooner he got home, the sooner he’d be able to call Jared. Jensen needed to hear that voice in his ear again, needed it to remind him just how great this weekend really had been. 

The last four and a half hours he’d spent dozing on the plane and dreaming of the wonderful, all-consuming man he’d left behind. Jensen had a pretty good idea that it would be the fuel for his steamy fantasies for a long, long time to come. 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you, honey!” His mom practically tugged him over the security railing, wrapping him in a tight hug and squeezing. “I can’t believe I let you go to another country for an entire weekend, I’m never letting you out of my sight again!”

Jensen laughed a little weakly and forced his arms up to hug his mom in return. It really wouldn’t be a good thing if his mom was serious. Jensen was already starting to think of ways he might be able to get up to Vancouver again some time in the not too far off future. That probably was going to be a challenge.

“Well tell us everything, did you have a great time? And you got to see that Padalecki fellow?” Jensen was pretty confident that his mom knew exactly who Jared was. After all, he spoke about the star so often, it was impossible _not_ to know him - even if no one else in his family watched _Supernatural_ with him.

Just thinking about telling his parents about Jared now though made Jensen flush all over and he shoved his hands hard into his pockets. “Yeah um, I did. He was... so great. You should see our photo op picture, he kissed me on the cheek.” Jensen’s hand fluttered up to his cheek and he grinned down at his shoes. “And my autograph, he signed it with a heart and my name even though he wasn’t supposed to personalize. It was really amazing.”

When he looked back up both his parents were smiling fondly and Jensen’s heart banged painfully in his chest. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He’d missed his family, he really had, but now he found himself missing Jared more than he ever had his mom and dad. Like a few days together had somehow caused their souls to tangle up or... something. That was probably insane but he just couldn’t help it.

There was no explaining the sadness to his parents though so he forced himself to continue to smile and allowed them to guide him from the airport. He answered their questions, made himself gush about panels he hadn’t even sat in, and tried not to stare too longingly at the picture on his phone as he slid into the backseat of the family SUV. 

“And you and Chris got on okay?” His dad asked as he started up their vehicle, glancing back to smile at Jensen. “No bickering?”

Jensen’s mouth parted for a moment then closed, lips forced into a smile once more. He’d almost forgotten that his parents had thought his cousin Chris had stayed with him in Vancouver. “We um, we got along great, actually. Didn’t fight at all.”

That wasn’t a lie. They totally hadn’t fought during any of the phone calls they’d had over the weekend. Jensen turned his gaze out the window, wondering if Texas would always feel this foreign to him now that the memory of Vancouver was burned into his senses. Or maybe it was just the Jared factor.

~~

The moment dinner was done Jensen excused himself, blaming the day of traveling for his eagerness to be back in his room. His phone was a constant pressure in his jean pocket and Jensen had to force himself not to run up the stairs to his room. Part of Jensen had wanted to gush through the entire meal, tell his family every amazing detail from the convention. But all the best moments he couldn’t say and none of them seemed too bothered when he didn’t really discuss it much. 

Jensen was more than a little relieved to shut his bedroom door behind him and flick the lock. He inhaled shakily for just a moment before tugging his phone from his pocket and thumbing through the contacts. Jared’s name was like a bright light or something, Jensen was drawn forward and scared all at the same time. Then his phone was chirping and Jensen almost jumped. 

**Jared:** _I’m thinking of you..._

Weirdly enough, it was almost like Jared really was. Like he knew Jensen was standing there and working up the courage to call. A little burst of nervous laughter fell from Jensen before he clamped his mouth shut and stabbed at Jared’s name on the display. This was Jared, he could handle a phone call without freaking out. God.

“Hey, I was hoping you’d call soon,” Jared’s voice filled the line within a minute, the tone oddly deeper than Jensen remembered. 

Jensen fell back on his bed and grinned up at the ceiling. He still wasn’t one hundred percent confident in Jared’s words - why on earth would the man be thinking of him anyway? But he was willing to go along with it. “Yeah? Felt like dinner would never end. And I swear I can still feel you in me when I’m sitting.”

A blush crawled along Jensen’s cheeks as the words fell from his lips but Jared didn’t seem to mind. Not if his deep, pleased laugh was anything to go by. “That’s very good, baby, makes me happy to hear. Man, it’s crazy how much I miss you.”

That blush on Jensen’s cheeks deepened and he rubbed along his thigh uneasily. “Really? I mean... I miss you so much too. Doesn’t even feel right, being here. But I don’t understand... why would you miss me? I’m not-”

“Stop. Come on Jen. I’m talking to you now, aren’t I? I texted you. I’m telling you all these things... do you really think I’d lie about that?” Jared sighed and Jensen’s stomach flip flopped painfully in his chest with guilt. “You have to trust me a little, all right? Can you do that?”

It was a scary notion, trusting Jared that much. But didn’t Jensen extend him all that trust over their weekend together? He’d given all of himself over to this man and why should he take that away now? “Yeah... Jared. I can do that. Sorry, I um. I don’t mean to doubt you, okay? I’m just so scared, you know?”

“Scared of being hurt?” Jared murmured softly then sighed. “Or scared of losing me?”

“Both,” Jensen whispered, eyes fluttering closed as his lungs heaved with a deep breath. “I never thought you’d be mine, that I’d get that chance. And as amazing as everything was this past weekend... it’s just hard to believe that you’d want to continue pursuing things with some fifteen year-old kid you might never see again.”

It was quiet long enough after his slight outburst that Jensen was a little worried Jared had hung up on him. Before he could tug the phone back and look though, the man’s sigh was filling the line once more. “I talked big, when we first met. But that has never been me Jen. I’m not lookin’ to hook up with as many people as I can, as often as I can. I’m lookin’ for a connection and I’ve found that, with you. So you can bet your ass I’m going to cling to that feeling until you tell me to get lost, no matter all the complications.”

Jared’s passion filled words brought tears to Jensen’s eyes and he smiled as he slowly sat up, tucking his legs beneath him on the bed. It was odd being back in his room, walls covered in _Supernatural_ pictures, Jared’s warm smile fixed down on him as the man’s breath continued to fill the line. This was completely surreal. 

“Jen? Still with me?” Jared whispered and even if Jensen could only see the picture version of the man on his wall, he could perfectly picture that uneasy, unsure, nervous smile on Jared’s face. 

It still shocked Jensen that he could make Jared feel that way at all. How could he possibly be worth that? “Yeah, Jared. Still with you. and I’m never gonna tell you to get lost.” He sighed almost longingly and dropped back on his pillow. There was a large poster of Sam Winchester hanging above his bed but Jensen wasn’t going to confess that fact any time soon. “It really won’t bug you? How long it might be until we see each other again?”

“Well I’m really hoping it won’t be _that_ long. I get four day min-vacations every now and then and I do have many excuses to go to Texas, you know.” The grin with Jared’s words was practically tangible and Jensen beamed in response.

“Good. I’d take seeing you for ten minutes even as long as I could kiss you.” Jensen sighed wistfully and rolled over to snag his backpack and tug it forward, digging through for his photo op picture. He couldn’t wait to get a frame and put it on his nightstand where he could stare at it whenever he was lonely and missing Jared.

Which was probably going to be all the fucking time. 

“Trust me, baby, it’ll be longer than ten minutes. I can’t wait to get my hands all over you.” Jared almost moaned with the words and Jensen felt his body responding instantly. “So... want to tell me more about how you can still feel me in you?”

Out of his control, Jensen released the smallest of moans and his hand pressed flat against his chest. “With as many times as you fucked me this weekend, does it really surprise you?”

It was Jared’s turn to moan and Jensen couldn’t help rubbing against his crotch as the deep noise echoed through the phone. “Fuck. Wanna listen to you talking about me fucking you all night long. But I’ve gotta get back on set. Gonna be a late one... but I’ll text later, okay?”

It was the first real test, Jensen supposed. He had to learn to let himself be okay when Jared had to rush off, when his time was limited. So he swallowed down the rise of nervous emotions and closed his eyes. “Please do. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Of course, baby, real soon. Have a good sleep, Jen,” Jared’s deep murmur was pleasant against Jensen’s ear and he shuddered, wanting to listen to this voice over and over.

“Wait,” Jensen nearly gasped. “Please call? Later? Even if I’m asleep, then you can leave a message and I can listen... you know, so I can hear your voice.”

Naturally he blushed even brighter with the words but Jared didn’t even laugh at him. “Okay, Jen, I’ll call. And I’ll leave a great message for you.”

Jensen slowly smiled and gripped his phone just a little tighter. “Okay, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

This was totally something Jensen could handle. Definitely.

~~

“Has anyone told you, you’ve been a fair bit pissy lately?” Jason huffed as he dropped hard against the locker beside Jensen’s. 

It was enough to have Jensen’s eyes narrow, brows pulling together in agitation. It wasn’t really his fault he was in such a poor mood. It had been four days since he’d last managed to get Jared on the phone and the only communication they had was through text messages that didn’t provide nearly enough for Jensen.

“Seriously, you’re like my sister once a month when things get nasty for her.” Jason smirked and reached out, smacking his palm flat on Jensen’s locker. “What the hell is your drama, man?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jensen tried not to snap but he couldn’t really help it. Only it was much easier to soften his look when he glanced at his friend and saw the hurt look in his eyes. “Look,” he sighed and leaned against his locker for a moment before pushing away and turning to Jason with a forced smile. “I’m sorry. I’ve just... can you keep a secret?”

Unsurprisingly, Jason perked up at that, his eyes widening as he bounced forward. “Hell yeah, I can!”

“I’m not gonna tell you if you look _that_ excited,” Jensen frowned and turned away, starting off down the hall with Jason hurrying to catch up to his side. It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Jason about this. Despite the boy being one of his best friends, there were some secrets that were simply _too_ big. 

But Jensen really could use some advice. And maybe having someone to talk to about the entire thing would help. If he left out some key details, Jensen was pretty sure Jason wouldn’t feel compelled to tell anyone. 

“Come on, Jen, I promise it’ll stay between us.” Jason tugged his sleeve, pulling Jensen out of the hallway and into the empty gym. “Something’s been eating you up the last couple of weeks and maybe I can help.”

Jensen sighed and gave in, just like that. After all, he hadn’t been able to tell _anyone_ about Jared and maybe having that chance - even without using the real name - was exactly what he needed. “I met someone... a few weeks ago. But, he doesn’t live locally and he’s a lot older and it’s really, really complicated.”

As he’d mostly expected, Jason’s jaw was hanging wide open when Jensen finally managed to force his gaze up. His friend looked shocked, like Jensen had spilled all the juicy details, and instinctively Jensen stepped back and folded his arms protectively over his chest. That seemed to snap some sense back into Jason who blinked rapidly in the next minute and shook his head. “No wait, man, it’s cool. I just um, well. Honestly? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

However right Jason once upon a time might have been, he sure wasn’t now and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. It really hadn’t been that long ago since he was just a nervous little virgin, hell, he’d been too chicken to even use a silicone dildo on himself. Now he was anything but a virgin and kind of head over heels in love with a TV star - which wasn’t all that new but whatever. “I guess, when I met J... him. Things just, changed. He’s so amazing. He makes me feel _so_ special. And I don’t even really know if things will work between us or if I’ll ever see him again but god. It was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Jason was quiet for a long minute and Jensen slowly glanced at his friend, expecting that shocked look once more. Instead, Jason had a wide grin and in the next beat he jumped forward and threw his arms around Jensen in a tight hug. “Now you sound like my sister whenever she gushes about her _boyfriend_. Is he your boyfriend, Jen?”

A blush crawled up Jensen’s cheeks and he rolled his shoulders back, grinning at the floor even as he pushed away from Jason’s hug. “Um... I guess? I mean, he said that he’s into me and not looking for anything else. And I feel the same. So I suppose that means we’re boyfriends.” The idea of Jared being his _boyfriend_ made Jensen feel a little dizzy. In a really, really amazing way.

“Wow...” Jason murmured then laughed, bouncing around Jensen in excitement. “So um, how much older is he?”

The smile flickered off Jensen’s lips and he turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Well... he’s uh... he’s thirty.”

This time the lingering silence was kind of expected and Jensen was almost scared to turn and look at Jason. His friend was younger than him by a couple of months but they were still both fifteen and the age gap was pretty massive. Like, twice their ages and Jensen just barely glanced up to see Jason’s shock.

“Look, I know it’s a lot,” Jensen half gasped and stepped forward, snagging Jason’s arm and squeezing tightly. “I know he’s way older than me and that’s... please don’t freak out on me, okay? I haven’t been able to tell anyone and I could really use your support.”

“What?” Jason finally met his gaze then grinned. “You hooked up with a _thirty_ year-old Jensen! You have a _thirty_ year-old actively pursuing you! That’s the fucking coolest thing ever!”

A slow grin spread across Jensen’s lips and he let his friend spin him around in a circle, bouncing with him and letting out a burst of excitement that had been rising in him for too long now. It was _fantastic_ to have Jason’s support and with it, Jensen felt just a little better. 

~~

Like most nights, Jensen was hiding up in his bedroom, ignoring his family and staring longing at all the pictures on his walls. Especially the one in the frame on his nightstand, him and Jared, Jared kissing his cheek. More than a month had passed since the convention, sometimes it felt like whole _lifetimes_ and Jensen missed Jared so bad it hurt. 

Jensen didn’t want to talk to his family. He didn’t want to socialize with anyone except Jared, really. But they’d hardly been able to talk outside of random emails and texts and the half-hour phone call here and there. 

Currently, Jensen was distracting himself by browsing online. Yes, he was reading about Jared and _Supernatural_ and everything he could just to ease some of the ache. Sometimes just seeing the set photos, it went a long way to helping.

Not tonight, though.

Because tonight, Jensen was reading a spoiler and it was _not_ what he wanted to see.

_Jeffrey Dean Morgan returns to Supernatural!!!!_

The blog post was screaming at him and Jensen’s eyes were seemingly glued on the shot of Jared and Jeffrey walking side by side, shoulders touching, heads dipped down together. Jeffrey hadn’t been on the show since season three when his character - a hunter that often met up with Sam Winchester and was rumored to have some important history in Sam’s life - had come to a rather sticky end.

Frankly, Jensen had been relieved to see Jeffrey go. He was fairly sure the man was actually really nice and all that but there had been countless rumors about him and Jared back when Jeffrey was a common guest star. Livejournal was full of stories about them and even if Jensen had occasionally read a random fanfic here and there, it had never featured Jeffrey and it certainly hadn’t been since his perfect weekend with his superstar boyfriend. 

Now, the fics were bound to return. The pictures - like these ones, where Jared was smiling that pleased grin that Jensen knew all too well. All the speculation. _Oh god_. Jensen had felt plenty of sadness and loneliness since he left Jared but he hadn’t felt jealousy. This was burning in a way that was almost painful. 

Jensen turned off his browser and walked slowly to his bed, staring down at the familiar background image of their hands. _Fuck_. How were things suddenly so much more complicated?

~~

When Jensen’s phone rang he was in the middle of dinner. His Mama’s gaze lifted and fixed on him and Jensen could just tell from the way it narrowed, she was not pleased. Probably because Jensen was a little attached to his phone lately and he kept pissing his parents off by being so closed off. They asked him about it, way too often, but Jensen hadn’t provided much of an answer.

Just like he wasn’t going to _not_ answer this call. Not when it was Jared calling and they hadn’t spoken since Jensen had seen the spoilers, seen the pictures, and worried himself sick over why Jared hadn’t mentioned it before. For all Jensen knew, Jared and Jeffrey really had been together at some point and that felt like something Jensen should know.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.” Jensen snatched the phone from the table and took off before his parents could call after him. He’d probably get in trouble later but it was worth it. Especially when he slammed his bedroom door shut, collapsed against it, and answered breathlessly. “Hey, Jared.”

“Bad time?” Jared’s voice was quiet, soft, comfortable. Which told Jensen almost right away that he wasn’t at work. Jared seemed to always have a certain _tone_ when they spoke on set. He would be too loud, too cheerful, like he was overcompensating. Now though, he had to be at home, where he could be his true self with Jensen. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Despite all the fears and worries Jensen had dealt with over the last few days, and longer, he smiled down at the ground and rolled his bottom lip under his teeth. “Nah. I was eating dinner with the family but it’s okay. Um. I really, really wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah, god, me too. I’ve been so busy lately with work and... yeah. I fucking miss you like crazy,” Jared sighed and he sounded genuine but Jensen couldn’t miss the way he’d purposefully skipped over something important.

“Why didn’t you tell me JDM is back on _Supernatural_?” Jensen blurted out then froze. God. He really hadn’t meant to ask just like that.

It was silent for a minute before Jared sighed again and this time it didn’t sound so much like longing. “You heard that, huh? Well, I didn’t know where you stood on spoilers, you never ask for details about the season or anything, so I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to know.”

That... actually made a lot of sense. And it was kind of sweet. Jensen smiled softly and walked slowly to his bed, dropping down only to flop onto his back a moment later. “Really? That’s really nice of you, not to spoil me. But I don’t mind, and well, this one was kind of impossible to avoid. You know um... a good majority of fandom thinks you and Jeff are an item.”

“Oh. How did they reach that conclusion?” Jared laughed and Jensen felt relief explode through him. Until, of course, Jared continued speaking. “I mean, we were, but god that was years ago.”

Jensen sat up so fast he felt a little queasy. Or maybe it was just what Jared had admitted. They _were_ a couple. Once upon a time. And now they were working together again and maybe Jeffrey wanted Jared back. Who could blame him? There was no fucking way Jensen was winning in that fight.

“Jen...” Jared sighed once more and this time it was knowing. Clearly he’d realized his mistake in admitting his past relationship. “You do know Jeff is with someone, right? She’s a really sweet lady; she’s going to have his baby. And fuck, even if Jeff wasn’t, I am _not_ interested in him. I’ve got you. I’ve even told him about you. So stop, okay? I know it sucks, how rarely we get to talk, but please, please keep having faith in me.”

That was a whole shitload of information to try and process. Unsurprisingly, Jared’s _I’ve even told him about you_ was the thing flashing the brightest alarms. “You really told him? I mean... wow. Did he freak out? Does he know how old I am?”

“Well, no. I didn’t tell him how old you were. But I told him you live in Texas, that I met you over a month ago and haven’t seen you since but you’re still all I can think about. You know, that I can’t help thinking I’m falling for you even if it’s ridiculous.”

Just like that, all the worries Jensen had been harboring faded away. Yeah, he missed Jared and it sucked, but Jared was falling for him and _fuck_ that was amazing. “If it makes you feel better, I feel exactly the same way.”

Jared chuckled into the line and Jensen dropped back on the bed again, beaming up at the ceiling. “It oddly does. Jen... I wanna see you soon. If I just randomly showed up one day, would you come with me? Ditch school and spend the afternoon with me or something?”

“In a fucking heartbeat,” Jensen laughed softly and wet his lips. He wasn’t entirely sure if Jared was serious but he most certainly was.

~~

The _only_ good thing about this day was that it was Friday. It was easier for Jensen to zone out and think about the man that was always the center of his world when he wasn’t at school. When he sat in classes he had to try and pay attention - especially since his grades were starting to slip and his parents kept harassing him about it. They just couldn’t seem to understand that there was a whole lot more to Jensen’s world now than grades. Why did getting A’s and B’s matter when there was someone like Jared out there waiting for him?

But today was Friday and it was lunchtime which meant Jensen only had three more classes before he could hide away in his room for two wonderful days. He might even get to have more than one real conversation with Jared - as opposed to the smattering of text messages they exchanged more often than not. Jensen would give anything to hear Jared’s deep voice fill the line, to be comforted and warmed by those familiar and soothing tones.

Also, Friday was officially now _Supernatural_ day. Jensen, like a good majority of the fandom, had been pretty annoyed when the CW switched _Supernatural_ from Thursday nights to Fridays but now he found he kind of enjoyed it. Friday nights his parents didn’t bug him about being in bed at a certain time for school the next day and Jensen could watch the episode twice in a row. If he wanted. 

Which he only did every now and then, honestly.

Like last week, he hadn’t watched that twice. And no, it had absolutely nothing to do with the appearance of the hunter, John, once more. Jensen believed Jared about their complete lack of a relationship. He just wasn’t that fond of John. Definitely.

“You’re thinking about your man again aren’t you?” Jason poked Jensen’s side and smirked, throwing a Cheeto across the bleachers. “You always get that glassy look in your eyes.”

Jensen blushed and ducked his head, rolling his shoulders back in a shrug. _Technically_ he’d been thinking about his Show but since his man was on his Show, he supposed it was the same thing. And Jason really didn’t need all those little details. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I was hoping maybe I’d hear from him tonight.”

“Is it like, a date night or something?” The smirk on Jason’s face was obvious without even looking and Jensen rolled his eyes, huffing out a quiet breath. “What? You’re totally girl enough to call it date night. Don’t act like I don’t know you.”

“We don’t call it date night _ass butt_. We don’t really call it anything. He just, usually doesn’t have to work so late on Friday nights.” Jensen shrugged and thumbed the screen on his phone for just a moment before sighing and looking away. He still hadn’t managed to change the picture of his and Jared’s hands from the front but he figured that was understandable. 

Three months. Three crazy, long, stupid months since he’d met Jared and his heart was still just as gone. And yeah sometimes Jared was super busy, sometimes he couldn’t call or text even, but he always got in touch somehow within a day or two. That really had to mean something. 

“Did you call me an ass butt?” Jason laughed and shook his head. “Let me guess, _Supernatural_?”

Jensen grinned and looked up, ready to tell Jason all about the one liner. He’d been trying to talk Jason into watching _Supernatural_ for years but his friend insisted it wasn’t his type of show. Truthfully, Jensen didn’t really want him to watch now. Because he’d want to watch together and Jensen had difficulties watching episodes now without getting a little hot and bothered - as fucked up as that was.

But before he could answer his phone burst to life, _Renegade_ by Styx playing across the speakers as Jared’s picture flashed on the screen. Jensen’s heart lurched up into his throat and his gaze snapped up, eyes landing wide on Jason. 

“What?” Jason frowned in confusion then looked down at the phone and quickly back up, his eyes widening with understanding. “Oh fuck. Is that him? Is he calling now? Let me talk to him!” 

Thankfully, Jensen was faster than Jason and the moment he recovered from his shock he was fumbling up, twisting away from his phone and pressing the phone lightning fast to his ear. “Jay? Wow, hey. I didn’t expect you to call in the middle of the day! I mean, it’s okay because I’m on lunch but-”

“I see you,” Jared interrupted his ramble and Jensen froze, mouth hanging open for just a moment before snapping closed. “Who’s that boy beside you? He’s cute. I don’t like how close you’re sitting. Makes me feel the need to reclaim what I know is mine.”

A shudder of pleasure slid down Jensen’s spine and he wet his lips, swallowing thickly a beat later. _Fuck_. The idea of Jared watching him, being consumed with something like jealousy, had all of Jensen’s nerves short-circuiting. All the blood rushed to his cock which was likely why it took him another minute to slowly turn, eyes shooting out across the field. There was no one, not that he could see, and Jensen had to inhale slowly to calm himself. “How... where are you?”

“Who’s the boy, Jensen?” Jared’s tone took on a deeper note, something a little dark and possessive tingeing the words. 

Jensen’s eyes fell closed for just a beat. Beside him Jason shifted closer, trying to ask a quiet question, but Jensen instinctively flinched away. “My friend, Jason. We um, we’re just eating lunch. Where are you, Jared? I don’t see you anywhere.”

“Oh my god. He’s _here_?” Jason nearly gasped next to him and stood up, scanning around as if he knew exactly who he was looking for. 

“Is he a good friend?” Jared continued on without bothering to answer the questions Jensen asked. “Maybe one you could tell your parents you were staying the night with? One who might cover for you if I were to, say, sweep you away, fuck you against the wall, and generally spend the next twelve hours relearning every inch of your glorious body?”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jensen groaned and bit down on his lip, nodding hard enough he was sure Jared would see him wherever he was hiding. 

“Good. Tell him that then and walk to the dark SUV across the block. Better make it quick, I’ve been hard for the good part of the day thinking about fucking you and I don’t think I can last much longer.” With a breathless laugh Jared hung up and Jensen breathed in shakily, suddenly so hard in his jeans it was painful.

He couldn’t really grasp the idea of Jared being _here_ , moments away from touching him, and just the thought had him spinning toward Jason and grabbing his arm. “Please cover for me tonight. I’ll tell my parents I’m crashing at your place. Okay?”

Jason had clearly never seen him so aroused and was maybe a little freaked out. He slowly sat and nodded, blinking owlishly at Jensen. “You um... gonna spend the night with Jared, then?”

Jensen laughed and shoved up to his feet, grabbing his things quickly and nearly stumbling down the bleachers. He paused long enough to call over his shoulder, “you bet your fucking ass I am.” Then he was nearly running across the field to the dark SUV waiting for him.

Even as he got closer, jogging across the street to reach the SUV, Jensen still couldn’t see Jared. The front windows were tinted but that was just fine, Jensen already knew who was waiting for him and with the darkness they wouldn’t have to wait to the hotel to kiss. He was nearly running as he moved around the front of the dark vehicle and yanked the passenger door roughly open, climbing swiftly in and spinning to face Jared.

The bright smile that greeted him, dimples and all, had Jensen’s heart start-stop-lurching straight through his chest hard enough it caused his breath to hitch. If it were possible, Jared was more gorgeous now than he’d ever been before. Like the more time that passed, the more stunning the man became. Actually Jensen had thought that was the case, as seasons passed and Jared aged so gracefully, but seeing it confirmed in real life was enough to leave him in a stunned silence. 

Until of course, Jared spoke. “Jesus, baby.”

It was barely a whispered breath but it was enough to have Jensen lurching across the seat and nearly scrambling across Jared’s lap. Their lips collided hard together, tongues meeting moments later, and Jensen’s fingers tangled hard up into golden silky hair. It was just as soft as he remembered, the kiss was just as flaring and intense, the taste was just as intoxicating. Everything was just _Jared_ and _fuck_ Jensen had missed this man so badly it was like finally taking a breath after a year underwater. 

Jared’s hands were large on his back, slipping under his shirt and gliding swiftly over his skin. The man moaned and twisted in his seat enough to pull Jensen farther onto his lap, holding him as close as he could with the wheel blocking them. He sucked Jensen’s tongue into his mouth before pressing it back with his own, fucking forward between Jensen’s parted lips instead. 

“Gotta,” Jared groaned into the kiss and gently pulled back, his hands sliding up to card through Jensen’s hair. The last thing Jensen wanted was to stop kissing Jared. But he also wanted so much more and they were still outside his school. “Hotel’s only ten minutes away. We can make it.”

Ten minutes felt like a damn life time now that Jensen was practically trembling with want for the man who’d been making his heart ache these last few months but he forced himself to nod and detangle, sliding back into the passenger seat and dropping down hard. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Jared shot him a pleased grin and started up the SUV, peeling too loudly away from the curb with a hard press of the gas pedal. “I wanted to surprise you. And well, I wasn’t entirely sure I was going to be able to make it. I tried to a couple weeks back but we had to do some reshoots and it got in the way. The minute I got the all clear there I booked a ticket. I needed to see you.”

As Jared continued to drive he reached out with one hand and brushed his thumb down Jensen’s cheek and instinctively Jensen leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. “I’ve missed you so fucking much. I can’t believe we’ll actually get a night together.”

“I’m gonna make it the best night of your life,” Jared murmured and Jensen opened his eyes to beam at the man. That was something he had no trouble believing.

~~

As the elevator door slipped shut Jensen burst out laughing, falling back against the wall and sliding over to lean against Jared’s side. “ _Oh god_. That clerk’s face! Do you think she recognized you or something?”

Jared’s laugh was just as loud and he dropped an arm over Jensen’s shoulder, tugging him close. “Either that or it’s pretty damn obvious that I’m _way_ too old for you. Maybe she was wondering how I got such a hot young thing like you.”

Jensen flushed and ducked his head down, letting it rest against Jared’s side and grinning, pleased, down at their shoes. When Jared’s fingers brushed up through his hair his breath hitched once more and he wet his lips, blinking slowly up at Jared. “I really doubt that’s true. But um, thank you.”

“Still so modest. I love it.” Jared’s thumb dipped down to ghost along his jaw, under his chin, then he stepped away just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. “Come on. Can’t wait much longer.”

Jared all but tugged him down the hall and Jensen was nearly jogging to keep up, which he really wasn’t complaining about. He was pretty sure if the man wasn’t carrying a bag over his other shoulder he might have even lifted Jensen and carried him to get there faster. But that would have just driven Jensen all the more insane so mostly running worked best. 

At the door Jensen collided with Jared’s backside as the man fumbled with the key lock and he giggled - maybe just a little nervous now that he was moments from finally having this once more. He really hoped he was as good as Jared remembered him being.

“I can feel you getting all thinky,” Jared murmured as the door beeped and he pushed their way inside, shooting Jensen a grin over his shoulder. “Babe, I’m telling you this once and I don’t want to see those doubts again for the rest of the night, you ready?”

Jensen allowed Jared to tug him across the room by the hand, vaguely listening to the door shut but turning to his older lover as he sat on the bed. “I’m ready,” he whispered and stepped between Jared’s spread legs, barely having to dip in to brush a kiss over his cheek. 

“It’s been three months since I last saw you and _still_ , the moment I could, I flew out here to be with you. If that doesn’t tell you how I feel then nothing will. You are gorgeous, you are amazing, and there’s no one I want more than you. We clear?” Jared slanted a deep kiss over his mouth only to break the kiss moments later. “Because I really, _really_ wanna fuck you now, baby.”

Heat shot lightning fast through Jensen and his knees dipped, his body sagging into Jared’s. “Yes. We’re clear. God, Jared, I need your cock in me.” He didn’t even care that he was begging within minutes of being in their hotel room, he was so desperate for Jared he was nearly trembling. 

Jared must have been feeling the same desperation because Jensen barely had a second to brace himself as large hands curled around his hips before he was suddenly flipped, tossed back on the bed with Jared crawling over him. Their lips collided hard together as Jared tugged at his clothing and Jensen arched and squirmed, trying to help his lover free the fabric from his body. 

A low whimper shook through Jensen as Jared’s warm fingers finally grazed over his skin, sweeping along his chest, pausing to tweak across his nipples. He could feel the heat of Jared’s hard cock as the man’s hips rolled down against his thigh and Jensen arched up once more, trying to grind further against the friction because waiting any longer was maddening. 

“Oh. Oh, Jared,” Jensen gasped as Jared’s fingers delved under his jeans, the smooth pads tracing across his hipbones in delicate sweeps. “Please touch me. _Need_ you.”

“Fuck,” Jared almost hissed and rolled his forehead against Jensen’s, shoving roughly at the thin denim stretched taut over Jensen’s aching cock. “Love hearin’ you beg all pretty, Jen, so fuckin’ good.”

Jensen clamped down hard on his lip as Jared tugged off his shoes and socks and finally pulled off his jeans and boxers. Now he was naked beside his lover and that just didn’t seem right. So before Jared could move Jensen flipped over and shoved the man back, sliding over his hips and reaching out to slip the buttons free from the front of his plaid shirt. “Gonna undress you.”

When he risked a glance up at Jared’s flushed features the man was smiling at him, pleased and fond, and Jensen blushed even brighter and crawled lower, shoving Jared’s shirt open. Before he could chicken out he dipped down, trailing kisses up the smooth cut of Jared’s sinfully sculpted abs. Jared’s skin tasted amazingly like sunshine and Jensen’s eyes fell closed, lips working to taste every inch he could reach.

“C’mon Jen,” Jared’s voice was thick and deep, huskier than it had been before, and his fingers wove up through Jensen’s hair and pushed gently down. “You feel how hard I am for you? Need some relief, baby.”

The idea of making Jared needy sent of rush of power through Jensen and he crawled further down, flicking his lover’s jeans open and dragging the zipper down just as quick. The rush of bravado from Jared’s moans, the slow twist of his body, had Jensen pulling hard at Jared’s jeans and boxers beneath, eager to see that thick hard cock he’d been dreaming about for months. 

As soon as Jared had kicked clear of the remainder of his clothes his legs spread and Jensen crawled up between, eyes fixed on his lover’s pre-come seeping length. His tongue slid slowly over his lips as his fingers extended, curling around the base of Jared’s cock and stroking up. Instantly Jared’s hips moved up into his grasp and Jensen moaned, stretching his legs out behind him to lay flat between Jared’s legs.

He wanted to claim every inch of his lover, wanted to _possess_ him in the best way, and the thought alone seemed to spark a strange confidence in him. Enough so that he took advantage of Jared being consumed by Jensen’s fingers stroking over his cock and moved forward before his lover could stop him. Jensen had never really thought about licking another man _there_ before, but he knew how good it felt when Jared had done it to him, and he knew how much it felt like he was being thoroughly claimed by his lover. 

Jensen sucked in a quick breath then slid his tongue out, grazing over the tight puckered flesh of Jared’s hole. The taste was slightly bitter, musky, but not horrible and his tongue moved quickly forward once again, only to still as Jared froze beneath him. 

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Jared half moaned, half gasped the question, his fingers slipping slowly through Jensen’s hair and tugging him up. “Jen... you don’t have to.”

“Is it bad?” Jensen pushed up, eyes darting around the room as he flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry. I just thought maybe you’d-”

“It’s fucking _hot_ Jensen. You just shocked me, didn’t think you’d do something like that. But shit, if you want to, knock yourself out. I sure as hell am not complaining.” Jared smirked - Jensen could see just the edge of it as his gaze darted quick up and away.

Jensen’s heart was racing, his skin overheated, but he still felt that pull to possess and claim his lover. So he slowly sank back down flat on his stomach once more and inched closer, his hips rolling against the bed beneath him as Jared’s legs spread just a little wider. The next lick was with more confidence, tongue dragging steady and slow over his lover’s puckered hole. The flesh was warm and oddly addicting and Jensen moaned just a little louder, pressing just a little harder.

The noise that echoed above him from Jared was a mix between a moan and a growl, the man’s thick fingers tangling up into his hair and weaving tight between the strands. Jared was all but grinding his ass down against Jensen’s face and it was the hottest fucking thing Jensen had ever done. Even as his tongue began to ache he continued to lick with a hard press drag, prodding the tip of his tongue even deeper until he could breach Jared’s tight muscles and slowly fuck up into him. 

Apparently, that was enough to flip a switch in his lover. 

In the next moment strong fingers curled around Jensen’s shoulders, latching hard and tugging roughly up. Jensen was spun and pressed flat on his stomach against the bed. He barely had time to suck in a shocked breath before it was being sucked back out again by two of Jared’s large fingers thrusting hard up into him. 

Jensen was a pretty big fan of fingering himself open, especially when Jared was on the line and could describe in detail all the ways he wanted to fuck him, so he wasn’t as tight as he could have been. Instead Jared’s fingers provided just the right amount of stretch and _full_ , causing Jensen’s mind to spin in the most perfect dizzying combination. 

“I need your ass,” Jared growled against the edge of Jensen’s ear as he pressed over him, working a third finger swiftly up into tight muscle. “Need to fuckin’ _claim_ you.”

The sheer level of want burning through Jensen was so intense he could hardly see straight. Not that it really mattered much to him. Instead he gripped the blanket beneath him and held on for dear life, rocking his ass back to meet Jared’s fingers each time they swept forward.

By the time Jared’s body _finally_ slid forward to cover his, Jensen was so hard he thought he might come from just the blanket rubbing against his sensitive cock. Thankfully, Jared seemed to realize just how far gone he was. He shifted back and gripped Jensen hard over each hipbone, tugging him back up onto his hands and knees. 

“Jar-” Jensen only half began the plea of his lover’s name before Jared was cutting off the low moan with one steady hard sharp thrust in. 

The pain was sharp enough to ease back the threatening explosion in Jensen. He rode out the colliding wave of sensations as best he could, eyes squeezing hard shut as Jared almost instantly pulled back. They were both too far along to go slow, to build up. They needed each other even more than the deprived oxygen in their lungs by that point so Jensen simply rocked his hips back to meet each of Jared’s steady plowing thrusts.

“Yes, baby,” Jared moaned low and deep, dragging his nails sharp enough down Jensen’s back to sting. “So fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ perfect for me. Come for me Jen, fuckin’ come on my cock alone.”

It was likely the combination of Jared’s deep moaned commands and that thick hard cock snapping over and over against his prostate that finally sent Jensen hurtling over the edge. He’d been riding the line of his orgasm for so long that tipping the peak nearly caused him to black out. Everything faded dangerously as Jared continued to fuck him into oblivion, letting Jensen sink down onto the bed and working his body over him for an even deeper drive down. 

When Jared came the man’s entire body was covering Jensen’s, almost smothering him, and it was more perfect than it had ever been before. Jensen was trembling, his cock twitching weakly as his orgasm tried to bubble up for a second coming already. As his lover collapsed on him Jensen sucked in a weak breath, eyes closing to keep the room from spinning. 

“Fuck,” Jared whispered countless minutes later, rolling to his back and dragging Jensen with him over his chest. He brushed a tender caress over Jensen’s forehead and grinned. “Did I fuck the life out of you?”

Jensen weakly blinked his eyes open and smiled softly at Jared, snuggling just a little closer. “I’m young, I’ll bounce back quick.”

Jared’s laugh was full of something warm and fond and Jensen’s heart fluttered in response, though it had only just barely slowed from their crazy-paced sex. “You better. I’ve got a big night planned for you.”

It wasn’t all that surprising when heat began a slow simmer in the pit of Jensen’s stomach. As long as they kept having nights like these, Jensen was pretty sure they really could make it forever.


End file.
